Needle grippers of this type have been known from West German Utility Patent No. DE-GM 88,11,030. Here, two needle bars that can be moved obliquely relative to the vertical direction are arranged in a housing Each needle bar carries on its outer surface needles arranged congruently to the axis of movement, and the axes of movement of the two needle bars are arranged in opposite directions relative to the vertical direction.